Recesso
by Hydra Project
Summary: Quinze minutos. #Phoenix/Edgeworth #PWP


**Título:** Recesso

**Autor: **Hydra Project

**Fandom:** Phoenix Wright

**Spoiler:** Nenhum se você sabe quem são os personagens.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Observações**: Yaoi, Phoenix/Edgeworth, PWP sem vergonha, não está em nenhum ponto específico da timeline canon.

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright pertence à Capcom.

-

* * *

**Recesso**

* * *

Quinze minutos. Droga. Quinze minutos. Banheiro. Edgeworth. Ok, ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, encontrar Edgeworth. Duas afirmações conexas, terceira parte do plano de ação precisa de algum motivo concreto para ser aceito.

Encontrar Edgeworth. Ela é inocente, droga. Não pode ser assim, ele tem que fazer algo. Quinze minutos.

Certo.

Banheiro primeiro. Até poderia ser seu dia de sorte, porque banheiro, lavar o rosto e Edgeworth se unem em um único fato.

Edgeworth olha para ele. Você não achava ser possível sentir tanta... raiva de alguém.

As palavras saem sem que ele tenha tempo de pensar antes de pronunciá-las. Inocente, evidências, filho da puta, falsa evidência, manipulação, errado, errado, errado. Tem algo errado, porque Miles Edgeworth não está respondendo, mas também não está com sua expressão impassível muito menos chocado e desesperado.

Bastardo manipulador de evidências filho da puta. É, era isso que ele queria dizer.

Ele vem na sua direção. Miles, promotor, tudo para conseguir um veredicto de culpado, andando na sua direção. Alegação de que o advogado da defesa estava fora do controle de duas emoções, porque exigiria um outro representante, outro representante não saberia como proceder com Edgeworth, e sua cliente seria declarada culpada. Ninguém sabe o que fazer ou o que esperar de Edgeworth, maldito bastardo manipulador que é. Você sempre teve uma vaga noção, e sorte. Sorte, droga, o maldito está passando por você, ele vai falar com o juiz, vai acabar com tudo, e ela é inocente e ele está errado então você o segura pelo pulso.

Pausa, você já tinha tocado alguma vez em Edgeworth?

Droga, Phoenix, não é tempo para pensar nisso. E tarde demais, Edgeworth está te empurrando contra a parede, droga, ele não parecia ser tão forte. Talvez ele não seja, a não ser contra você, porque você sabe que é mais-forte-e-mais-fraco contra ele e que isso é uma desgraça. Ação, você tem que tomar alguma ação, atitude, essa é a palavra, não, ele é forte e está te prensando contra a parede, olhando para você. Você poderia usar agressão como desculpa, encontrar mais tempo, encontrar evidência, o juiz entenderia, mas não, ninguém aceitaria que Miles Edgeworth estava segurando Phoenix Wright contra a parede no recesso de um julgamento, ninguém nunca acredita, todos fecham os olhos para a filha-da-putice e a manipulação de Edgeworth, certo?

"O-que-você-pensa-que-está-fazendo" é uma boa frase, se ao menos você conseguisse dizê-la. Olhar direto nos olhos da pessoa, encontrar as contradições, lacunas, ele está mentindo, tem que estar, sua cliente é inocente, Edgeworth é um cretino que não se importa com nada além do veredicto. Cretino, você sente raiva, raiva, raiva, um desapontamento frio e sem sentido, o rosto sem expressão te olhando como se você fosse inferior e não soubesse o que está fazendo ou o que está acontecendo.

Você não sabe o que está acontecendo. Em um momento é raiva, raiva e frustração e um monte de outras coisas acumuladas e no momento seguinte são os lábios ávidos de Edgeworth contra os seus, que para seu desespero e incompreensão se abrem sem que você mande, o recebem sem que você ordene, sua mão livre o puxe pela nunca sem sua autorização ou consulta prévia.

Ele é agressivo, ou você é, e é como se para cada pensamento confuso que se passa por sua mente existisse uma fração equivalente de pressão que Edgeworth coloca contra você. Você pensa em se afastar, certo, pensar em se afastar é um bom sinal, sinal de que você ainda tem alguma razão, mas você não consegue, você não tenta, não consegue tentar se afastar e isso é mau, mau sinal. Você quer, queria, quer aquilo - sempre quis, desde o primeiro momento? Não importa, e a sensação de algo não importar te faz bem no meio daquilo, e pensar é supérfluo e inútil porque a mão de Edgeworth está descendo e alcançando os botões da sua calça.

Você está obviamente excitado, quem não estaria?, é Edgeworth, afinal, e ele faz o primeiro som, algo do fundo da garganta entre um gemido e um rosnado. E você percebe que está fazendo sons também, contra a boca entreaberta do seu maior rival. Para se calar você morde com força o lábio inferior dele. Quer que fique marcado e saia sangue, que todos vejam, que todos adivinhem, ou que ao menos a sensação da mão dele se movendo em torno do seu sexo não seja assim tão enlouquecedora.

Sua mão procura os botões da calça dele. Você está tremendo, é difícil abri-los, filhodaputa. Sêmen seu se espalha na mão dele e você o aperta com um pouco de força demais, talvez, arranhando a nuca dele com alguma crueldade bêbada de gozo, mas ele merece tudo isso porque sua cliente é inocente e por todos aqueles outros motivos que agora você simplesmente não consegue se lembrar.

Tanto faz.

Cair de joelhos. Afastar tecido. Respirar fundo, rapidamente, até arder os pulmões. Lábios, ponta da língua, céu da boca, sugar, rápido demais, bom demais pra fazer sentido. E agora você poderia imaginar que ele esteja gemendo e que você é dono dele e de toda a situação, mas está ocupado demais sentindo cada centímetro de pele e sugando tudo que há de ser necessário para o tempo parar e Edgeworth ser apenas seu.

Quando você consegue, dura menos de alguns segundos, mas é assim que tem que ser porque a última gota de esperma só te lembra que qualquer um pode entrar nesse banheiro e vocês têm que correr para a sala de julgamento.

Porque ter chupado o filho-da-puta não muda o fato que sua cliente é inocente. Ponto.

Levantar do chão. Olhar nos olhos dele. Ver desejo e talvez não seja mais pelo sexo, seja apenas tesão pela batalha que virá. Ele puxa seu braço e beija sua boca. É um beijo com mais-que-saliva e você percebe dolorosamente que está excitado de novo, mas não há tempo. E o solta, sem se sentir satisfeito, sem se sentir vingado, mas pelo menos, quem sabe.

Talvez.

Coisas necessárias. Respirar, arfar, aprender a respirar. Domar a excitação; domar o cansaço. Arrumar as próprias roupas. Lavar as próprias mãos. Olhar o relógio. Espera, em breve, assim que reaprender a respirar.

Ele começa a sair. Pára na frente da pia, lava as mãos, ajeita as roupas e o cabelo daquele jeito afetado que você nunca conseguiu negar que gostava. Olha pra você e sorri. "Espero que você consiga ter algum controle e nexo na sua defesa agora, Sr. Wright. Está ficando fácil demais".

E sai.

Certo.

Passaram exatamente quinze minutos.

Certo.

Certo.

* * *


End file.
